


Ana

by Less_Ayren



Series: Pharah pov texts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Ayren/pseuds/Less_Ayren
Summary: La rancoeur peut être tenace....... ou pas.





	Ana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My non perfect but lovable and awesome mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+non+perfect+but+lovable+and+awesome+mom).



> Je re précise qu'il s'agit bien de relation mère-fille, et non pas de truc incestueux dégueulasse. Merci...!

_**Ana** _

 

 

 

De l’encre sur une feuille.

Des mots et des phrases en arabe posés de façon manuscrite, non dénuée d’une certaine grâce.

Des excuses, des remords.

Et pourtant…

 

Le papier était abîmé. À maintes et maintes reprises il avait été manipulé, mais toujours par la même paire de mains.

Les doigts qui s’en étaient saisis s’étaient fait tantôt doux, tantôt brutaux.

Parfois, la lettre avait été lue avec calme et réflexion… En d’autres instants, avec hâte et d’une rage à peine camouflée.

 

Cependant, la finalité demeurait la même.

Aussi sincères et profonds que les mots pouvaient être…

Malgré la manière douce et maternelle dont les phrases avaient été couchées sur la feuille…

En dépit de la bonne volonté transpirant au travers de l’acte…

… La missive d’Ana provoquait irrémédiablement un goût amer de trahison, de duperie.

Quand Fareeha la lisait, les lignes semblaient s’engouffrer au plus profond de sa personne pour venir transpercer sa poitrine. Rien ne pouvait empêcher cela, cette terrible sensation d’étouffement. Quelque chose ne passait pas.

 

Ce jour-ci, après une énième tentative de lecture, la jeune femme en arrivait une fois de plus à ce même constat. Sa gorge nouée venait fallacieusement l’empêcher de respirer de façon convenable, et ses mains tremblaient tout en maintenant le papier.

La colère avait fait surface dès les premières lignes, grandissant alors que ses pensées faisaient défiler le texte. Puis, quand son regard s'était posé sur la signature, son courroux n'en était devenu que plus grand...

 

Les yeux clos, Fareeha serra fort la lettre, lui rajoutant davantage de plis alors qu'elle était déjà bien abîmée. En étant enfin au service d'Overwatch, accomplissant ce rêve d'enfant ne l'ayant jamais quittée depuis ses jeunes années, l'ancien agent d'Hélix pensait pouvoir trouver une certaine quiétude. Du moins, un temporaire remède à ses troubles personnels... Mais rien n'était si facile.

Beaucoup de personnes réaffectées à Gibraltar avaient pu côtoyer la célèbre Ana Amari... Et beaucoup de ces mêmes employés ou agents venaient maladroitement, sans arrière-pensées, dialoguer au sujet de la disparue sniper.

Parfois Fareeha ressentait un pincement au coeur, se remémorant les bonnes anecdotes et les souvenirs, envahie par l'affection qu'elle portait à sa mère.

Dans d'autres instants, la simple évocation du prénom de cette dernière lui déchirait l’esprit, la plongeant dans une humeur sombre.

La jeune femme était tiraillée, ne sachant plus à quelles émotions répondre, se laisser aller. Si elle avait pris pour habitude d’éviter au maximum toute conversation évoquant sa « supposée défunte » mère, elle avait fini par se faire une raison : au sein d’Overwatch, le fantôme du capitaine Amari était partout…

 

Fareeha se risqua à un dernier coup d’œil, mais aujourd’hui encore, le combat était perdu d’avance. Elle serra la mâchoire puis porta sa main gauche à sa bouche, se mordant l’index. Quelques secondes après, elle chiffonna rapidement le papier usé pour le balancer violemment contre le mur lui faisant face, le tout ponctué d’un grognement d’irritation.

Il n’existait pas beaucoup de remèdes à ces maux… Mais à défaut de soulager complètement sa colère, quelques loisirs pouvaient amplement contribuer à l’apaiser.

 

L’Égyptienne se leva à la hâte et quitta sa petite chambre tout aussi rapidement, claquant presque la porte derrière elle.

 

\-----------

 

PAN PAN PAN.

Trois balles touchèrent la cible en mouvement qui se dandinait à une quinzaine de mètres du tireur. Manier le lance-roquettes n’avait nullement entravé les capacités de Fareeha à l’utilisation des armes de poing. Parfois ses missions pour Hélix lui avaient demandé des sorties sans l’armure Raptora, dans des tenues bien plus légères. Il fallait savoir être polyvalente. Les nombreuses compétences que maîtrisait la jeune femme sur un plan physique et martial lui avaient été fort utiles, y compris pour gravir les échelons. Bien avant son admission chez Hélix Security International, ses années de service au sein de l’armée égyptienne n’avaient pas été étrangères à sa réussite professionnelle…

… Et Ana non plus.

La cible prit une balle supplémentaire.

Hé quoi ? Après tout, même si le DÉFUNT capitaine avait involontairement mis le pied de sa progéniture à l’étrier, ce n’était pas le nom Amari qui avait permis à « Pharah » d’être performante… Son succès militaire, elle le devait avant tout à elle-même, à son investissement personnel. Au dur travail qu’elle avait dû fournir pour parvenir à ses fins.

 

Un autre projectile s’enfonça dans le malheureux mannequin d’entraînement.

« Ce n’est pas la vie que je souhaitais pour toi. »

Franchement, à quoi donc s’attendait Ana ? Depuis des générations, l’entièreté de leur famille prenait les armes et honorait leur nom… L’éducation qu’elle avait donné à sa fille avait d’ailleurs fortement suivi cette ligne de conduite, ne lui en déplaise. Si elle avait réellement souhaité un autre destin pour son enfant, peut-être aurait-elle dû songer à embrasser une autre carrière. Et puis, quel corps de métier pouvait davantage satisfaire les traits de caractère qu’avait développés Fareeha ?

La petite fille enjouée, énergique, et aux idéaux déjà durement réfléchis avait laissé place à une jeune femme taciturne, sérieuse et terriblement efficace. Son empathie naturelle et sa volonté d’aider son prochain restaient pourtant bien là, parfois tapies d’un air que certains qualifiaient de froid.

Le soldat Amari était timide. Les relations humaines n’étaient pas vraiment son fort. Il fallait la connaître de façon plus personnelle pour voir au travers de la carapace qu’elle s’était forgée, la guerre n’étant sûrement pas étrangère à cela. Fareeha était de nature à placer des barrières affectives entre elle et toute nouvelle relation, et nul n’échappait à ce processus. Pourtant, après quelques temps, une franche camaraderie finissait toujours par la lier aux hommes et aux femmes de ses différentes équipes. C’est en considérant réellement ses compagnons d’armes que la jeune femme avait su parfaire ses talents… chose qu’avait parfaitement compris sa mère en son temps, lui avait-on fait remarquer.

 

Pharah était et serait soldat jusqu’à son dernier souffle. On ne taisait pas si aisément quelque chose que l’on avait dans le sang.

Ana le savait aussi. Pour preuve, il lui avait été bien impossible de rester au dehors de la scène trop longtemps. La retraite, très peu pour elle…

 

 Les cibles du champ de tir défilaient une à une, encaissant les balles qui pleuvaient sans autres arrêts que ceux nécessaires aux temps de recharge.

Néanmoins, cela ne semblait pas apaiser le courroux de l’Égyptienne, qui décida de changer de tactique.

 

\-----------

 

 - Wooooh doucement, là !

Les protestations de Brigitte devenaient des injonctions à présent. Les mains de l’ingénieure tenaient pourtant fermement les attaches du coussin de frappe, mais petit à petit ses doigts lâchaient prise.

Après avoir encore un peu réitéré ses coups, Fareeha cessa ses attaques, exténuée. Elle soupira, se saisissant ensuite d’une serviette qu’elle avait déposée non loin afin d’éponger la sueur qui ruisselait sur sa peau mate. Sans prononcer un mot, elle se dirigea vers un banc jonchant les tapis d’entraînement, suivie de près par la jeune Scandinave. Cette dernière lui lança doucement une gourde pleine d’eau fraîche, avant de faire une drôle de moue.

\- Et les étirements ? lança-t-elle en hochant la tête. C’est pas très pro de s’arrêter comme ça en pleine séance.

\- Ce n’était pas une séance très « pro » de toute façon, souffla Fareeha en passant son avant-bras sur son front, après quoi elle porta l’eau à sa bouche.

\- Oui, je m’en suis doutée un peu au son de ta voix, quand tu m’as proposé de venir.

La jeune femme vint s’asseoir aux côtés du soldat avant que celle-ci n’ait pu entamer la moindre réponse. Brigitte se vit contraindre de briser le silence s’installant subitement.

\- Tu aurais pu y aller seule, cela dit. Sauf que tu es venue me chercher. Tu… veux parler de quelque chose ?

Fareeha serra les lèvres, bredouillant quelques mots de contestation, mais son interlocutrice ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix.

\- C’est peut-être inconscient, ok, j’en conviens. Mais je pense pas non plus avoir été choisie au hasard. J’ai vu ton visage hier, pendant le repas au réfectoire, quand ils ont évoqué la « fameuse journée » de la disparition du capitaine Amari. Les sourires ça peut être trompeur parfois, mais on m’la fait pas à moi. Et puis, notre situation se ressemble un peu. Overwatch… Ta mère. Moi, mon père.

 

Huit années séparaient les naissances des deux nouvelles recrues d’Overwatch. Malgré la différence d’âge, elles s’étaient toutefois croisées et côtoyées à plusieurs reprises durant leur enfance, lorsqu’elles avaient l’autorisation d’errer dans les couloirs de la base de Zurich.

La faute en revenait à leurs parents respectifs… Trop occupés, l’organisation leur avait dévoré un temps considérable, empiétant de nombreuses fois sur leurs vies personnelles. Les instants en famille en avaient pris un coup, c’était une évidence.

Brigitte, suivant les traces de son père dans l’ingénierie tout comme Fareeha dans les pas militaires de sa mère, avait dû composer avec des périodes récurrentes sans présence paternelle. Ce manque se retrouvait toutefois comblé par l’existence d’une famille nombreuse auprès de laquelle la jeune fille avait pu s’épanouir, se réfugier. La petite Amari, elle, s’était vue très tôt entourée des membres d’Overwatch, ne possédant pas énormément d’amis de son âge. Ce cercle de proches avait dû se restreindre, puis s’éteindre… Aujourd’hui, il n’en restait que quelques bribes, et bon nombre de ceux chers à son cœur ne vivaient plus qu’au travers de ses souvenirs. Gabriel, Jack...

\- Tu es en colère contre ta mère parce qu’elle nous a quittés, c’est ça ?

La question de Brigitte tomba comme un couperet, et même si elle tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître, Fareeha se crispa. Mais la jeune Scandinave n’était pas au courant de tout, et peu de personnes savaient que le capitaine était en vie.

Non, Ana ne l’avait pas quittée.

Ana était loin d’avoir ouvert les bras à la Mort.

Elle avait juste décidé de disparaître de la circulation.

Elle l’avait… abandonnée.

 

Comment pouvait-on s’en vouloir de laisser pour compte ses compagnons d’armes, mais d’en faire autant pour sa propre fille juste après ?

Pourquoi ce silence, cet horrible et long mutisme ?

La douleur avait été insupportable. Désormais, la terrible souffrance du deuil s’était tue sous celle, bien plus amère, de la trahison.

Ce n’était pas une lettre qui allait tout effacer. Ce vulgaire bout de papier semblait aussi tranchant qu’une lame bien aiguisée, et les mots inscrits dessus avaient l’air d’entailles encore saignantes.

\- Les erreurs stratégiques peuvent arriver à tous, tu le sais bien. Ce n’est pas à une militaire de carrière que je vais apprendre ça.

La voix de Brigitte s’était faite calme, compatissante.

Les mauvais choix sur le champ de bataille, Pharah connaissait. Mais il fallait prendre en compte l’environnement, la situation... Dans le feu de l’action, rien n’était pareil. Pas comme les choix d’ordres personnels, auxquels il y avait le temps à la réflexion…

\- Elle a fait ce qu’elle a cru bon de faire, ajouta la Suédoise.

Sûrement… Mais comment Ana avait-elle pu penser que laisser sa fille endeuillée était une bonne idée... ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser son enfant croire à son trépas…

\- Malheureusement, les erreurs arrivent à tout le monde, même aux meilleurs éléments. Parfois, c’est sans conséquence. D’autres fois, hélas, ça peut coûter la vie.

Fareeha acquiesça de façon presque imperceptible. Son supérieur hiérarchique avait succombé à ses blessures lors de l’opération contre Anubis. Elle avait mis ses hommes en danger et avait manqué de peu d’en perdre beaucoup durant cette mission. Comme quoi, le relationnel pouvait aussi se mêler au professionnel… Il le devait, même. N’avait-elle donc rien appris ?

Et si le lieutenant Fareeha Amari avait eu la mort de son escouade sur la conscience ? Si ses décisions douteuses et son manque de considération pour ses camarades les avaient tous menés à la tombe, comment se serait-elle sentie ? Comment l’aurait-elle vécu ?

Les pupilles de Fareeha se dilatèrent, et elle se sentit trembloter de l’intérieur.

Disparaître sous la honte… Pleurer ses soldats en se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait le nécessaire. Regretter d’avoir pris la mauvaise décision, tout comme…

Regretter d’avoir hésité.

\- Ana a fait ce qu’elle a pu. Elle a donné son maximum pour protéger les otages et les agents, ce jour-là.

Après une brève pause, hésitante, la Suédoise ajouta, sourire aux lèvres et assénant un petit coup de coude amical à sa voisine :

\- Ta mère était quelqu’un de bien.

Sur ces mots pleins de sympathie, les deux femmes virent débouler devant elles un grand homme filiforme sorti de nulle part. Il se figea l’espace d’un instant pour fixer Fareeha d’un regard totalement neutre.

\- Amari ? questionna-t-il tout en consultant la photo affichée sur sa tablette. Vous êtes demandée au pôle médical d’ici une demi-heure. Comme vous le savez, votre examen de santé a déjà été retardé deux fois suite à la mobilisation inopinée du docteur Fermil. On vous a trouvé un créneau avec quelqu’un d’autre, et vous auriez eu plus de temps pour vous y rendre si j’avais eu  moins de mal à vous trouver… Box 3A. Ne soyez pas en retard.

L’Égyptienne haussa simplement les épaules, encore trop secouée par les mots de sa voisine. Avant qu’elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, l’autre avait déjà détalé. Décidément, les secrétaires et assistants étaient tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, ici.

\- Voilà qui va mettre prématurément fin à ton défouloir ! badina Brigitte, tentant d’apaiser la tension qui émanait de sa collègue.

\- Humpf… C’est peut-être pas plus mal.

Fareeha se massa le cou, quelque peu gênée, toujours troublée, tandis que son interlocutrice se levait pour lui faire face. Debout, elle lui tendit chaleureusement une main, que l’ex agent de sécurité empoigna.

\- Tu sais, la plupart du temps… hésita la Suédoise tout en relevant sa camarade. Enfin, pour la majorité des gens, j’imagine… On aime nos parents. N’importe quel enfant ayant des parents décents en vient à les idolâtrer à un moment ou à un autre. Toi et moi on n’a pas échappé à la règle, et c’est encore moins étonnant quand on voit ce que les nôtres ont accompli. Ce sont nos modèles, j’ai pas honte de le dire. En grandissant, avec le temps et un peu de maturité, on est davantage enclins à savoir que malgré leur tableau de chasse et leurs hauts faits incroyables, ils ne sont que des humains. Talentueux certes, mais leur condition de base est similaire à la notre. Nous ne sommes que des hommes et des femmes, avec nos faiblesses. Le fait que Torbjörn Lindholm ou Ana Amari soient nos ascendants ne les rend pas infaillibles.

La jeune guerrière saisit une épaule de l’Égyptienne en souriant légèrement, ses doigts la serrant alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à conclure son élocution.

\- Ça va certainement prendre un peu de temps mais… Ta rancoeur finira par s’apaiser, et tu lui pardonneras. Après ça, tu la reverras comme tu la voyais avant.

 

Comment protester face à cette conclusion si sincère, presque… innocente ? Brigitte semblait si sûre d’elle… Elle ne savait pas tout, et pourtant, ses mots provoquèrent encore un étrange tiraillement dans le cœur de Fareeha.

\- Allez, va te laver et file à ton rendez-vous. Va falloir que tu te calmes un peu, sinon ils vont gueuler comme quoi ta tension est trop élevée !

La jeune femme ricana avant d’entamer des pas la menant à l’extérieur de la salle. Sur son chemin, l’Égyptienne l’appela, lui adressant un timide « merci » auquel elle répondit d’un énième franc sourire.

 

Fareeha se gratta l’arrière de la tête, comme hébétée. Elle n’était pas fière de ses accès de colère réguliers concernant ce douloureux sujet. En plus de ne soulager aucune de ses émotions personnelles, cela provoquait même l’effet inverse : une fois de plus, la militaire s’en trouvait affectée. Honteuse. Et malgré le recul qu’elle pouvait par moments avoir sur la situation, rien n’empêchait son animosité de revenir constamment au galop.

Pourtant, Brigitte avait raison. Pharah aimait profondément sa mère. Elle la chérissait tellement, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, qu’elle en oubliait l’essentiel : Ana n’était pas qu’un pilier indispensable au maintien passé d’Overwatch, invincible, forte et fière…

 

Ana avait des défauts mais aussi de multiples qualités, qui faisaient d’elle la femme qu’elle était. Elle pouvait être blessée, pleine de remords, et culpabiliser de n’avoir su protéger les siens. Se cacher avait été son choix, qu’il fût bon, ou mauvais.

Mais avant tout, aux yeux de Fareeha, Ana était sa mère.

Au fond de son cœur, malgré son ressentiment, une chaleur indescriptible se propageait : sa maman était en vie.

 

Et ça, c’était l’essentiel.

 

 


End file.
